Ich Liebe Dich Light
by Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: Hehe, chapter 6 update! Mulai sekarang pairingnya ganti, jadi LightxBB.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Cerita yang terjadi di saat setelah light di ketahui sebagai tersangka KIRA namun, L tetap mencintainya dengan Segenap Jiwa. **_**-lebaay-**_

**Genres : Romance, Humor.**

**Warnings : ehm, Smut-nya gak terlalu byk (yakinn?), Lemon? - yah, di usahakan..**

**Desclaimers : DN ini milik Tsugumi Ohba, kalau cerita fic ngaco ini, sudah pasti bukan buatan mereka. Tapi buatan otak asli saya yang selalu berfikir hal" nista.. (ciri-ciri Fudanshi sejati :D) mohon di maafkan.**

**Akhirnya, fic pertama saya..muncul juga. Mohon maaf ya, jika author yang amatiran alias newbie ini memberikan cerita yang jelek. T,T tolong di maklumi atas penyusunan kata EYD yang tidak benar. Nah, tanpa berlama-lama, ini dia..Silahkan di nikmati. *plakk! –emangny makanan?-**

**I LOVE "LOVE"**

**CH : 1**

2 hari yang lalu hingga saat ini, aku sendiri di rumah. Ayah, Ibu, dan Sayu pergi berlibur. Seperti biasanya, tradisi yang di lakukan keluarga di hari libur, sayangnya aku tidak terlalu suka pergi berlibur, apalagi di akhir pekan musim panas, terlebih dengan keluarga. Mereka berlibur ke Hawaai, aku bilang pada mereka bahwa akan ada test di kampus. Aku ambil alasan itu, karena sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berlibur berduaan dengan kekasihku tercinta saja, tanpa pengganggu lebih tepatnya. –anak macam apa yang menyebut keluarganya pengganggu? =.= -

Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku lebih suka berdiam diri di rumah yang sunyi(sekalian bernarsis ria sepuasnya tanpa ada gangguan ^o), dan juga mempelajari materi kuliahku yang selanjutnya (ehm, padahal nonton video mesum~ -,-"). Kalau sedang merasa bosan, kadang-kadang (aslinya sih sering XD) biasanya aku pergi berkunjung ke tempat L. –emangnya tempat wisata apah?- kalau sedang mood yang baik sih, kami bermain bersama, yah, berbagai macam jenis permainan.. kadang PsP, Monopoli (loh? Emg ada?), togel, catur, Ular Tangga, Lempar Sepatu(padahal yang dilempar meja, kursi, & sejenisnya, loh? Emangnya spesies?. Plaakk! *di gampar pembaca* lanjutin fic nya! Oke oke, cukup.),dll. Bermain mesum juga sering sih.

Meskipun kedatanganku sebenarnya tidak bisa di katakan bermain, namun, bertemu dengannya jauh lebih menyenangkan di bandingkan dengan pergi berlibur. Hng, Aneh ya? Apa menurutmu begitu? Menurutku sih tidak, karena sejujurnya aku menyukainya. Aku suka padanya, Ah, tidak, kata suka tidak cocok,.. sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Entah kenapa, aku selalu merasa, bahwa sosok L yang ada di mataku, terlihat jauh lebih Imut, Manis, Menggemaskan, Lucu, Polos, dan Lembut jika di bandingkan dengan cewek-cewek kampus yang gak jelas dandanan nya. Karena aku paling benci orang yang naïf & jaim.(emang elo enggak?XD) Selain itu, aku merasa, bahwa hanya Ia yang pantas untukku. Karena aku sangat yakin, pasti hanya Ia juga yang bisa menyamai kedudukan denganku. Karena mustahil, kalau ada manusia di dunia ini yang kejeniusannya melebihi kejeniusanku –PEDE bgt–. Selain satu satu nya detektif ternama, terhandal, dan terkenal di dunia yang kecil ini. Yaitu sang "**L**", manusia terjenius ke 2 di Bumi setelah aku "Light Yagami" yang Super Jenius, Ganteng, dan Awesome ini. Khukhukhu.. (ciri-ciri orang sakit jiwa, ngomongnya ngelantur. +,=" *di bantai Light pake samurai-nya kenshi*).

**Perjalanan Hari Ini,**

Di Hari yang cerah ini, setelah membeli beer di market terdekat. 'aku berencana akan pergi ke tempat L' benakku di dalam hati. Aku sungguh merasa merindukannya, padahal baru saja minggu lalu aku menemuinya, hehe.. biarlah, aku tidak perduli.(emang harusnya ketemu tiap hari kali yak? Dasar abnormal.. *ditimpuk nuklir sama L gara" udah hina light gak ngajak ngajak-lho?- ) Lagi pula aku sudah menghubungi nya untuk meminta restu –Lha?- agar aku di izinkan menemuinya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, aku harus cepat-cepat sampai di sana dan menemuinya.

Saat sedang di jalan…

Entah kenapa, saat aku melihat sebuah toko grosir bertuliskan "**Sweet Candy**", aku sungguh merasa menginginkannya. "Glek," sesaat aku menelan ludah, kenapa rasanya tidak tahan sekali ya.. aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya aku ingin permen itu. –kira-kira ngidam kali ya? Bhuakk!*di injek light*- masih dengan memandangi permen permen itu dengan iler yang udah ngalir deresnya kayak kali ciliwung...

Kemudian, "Maaf, apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" sapa sang penjaga toko tersebut dengan **sok **ramah.

"A..ah. Iya, Aku,.. mau beli Candy Cola-nya 3 toples, dan Candy Strawberry-nya 1 toples saja ya." 'Buat jaga-jaga, biar kalo L minta nanti, jatah aku gak berkurang, jadi aku beliin yang strawberry 1 toples aja deh.' Gumamnya dalan hati. – pelit amat, dia beli 3 toples, giliran buat L aja, Cuma di kasih 1. *bodoh! Kan lu yang bikin ceritany!+bentak light+ o,iya.. lanjut deh-.

"baiklah,… seben,…" kata-kata sang penjaga terputus dan berdiam di tempat saat berbalik badan. "AAA..APAAA! 4 toples! " setelah sadar, barulah Ia berteriak, lagi?.. -ck ck ck, bodohnya..-

"YA. Dan satu lagi, tolong di percepat, aku lihat kau lamban sekali. Aku sungguh sibuk, tidak punya waktu. Dasar, kau itu, 'MANUSIA BER-SEL TUNGGAL & ORANG DESA'. Menyusahkan saja di dunia ini. " Ia mengatakan itu dengan bebasnya tanpa rasa ber-dosa. Kalau saja L-chan melihatnya, Ia pasti akan tamat sekarang ini.

"ba-baiklah,… maafkan aku, aku akan segera menyiapkannya untukmu" jawab pegawai toko itu dengan muka pucat bagaikan baru ngeliat Ryuk dengan sosok ala Banci-nya. 'aku akan mati kalau setiap hari bertemu dengan pembeli bermulut sadis seperti ini. Sebaiknya besok aku mengundurkan diri saja..aku tidak mau mati secepat ini, karena aku belum sempat menikaaahh!' gumam orang yang di sebut-sebut manusia ber-sel tunggal itu oleh light. Sementara itu, light hanya bersedekap melihat tingkah orang itu yang terlihat aneh dan bahkan sampai tidak berani memandang wajah dan rupa light ataupun melirik matanya (ya iyalah, maen lirik-lirik sembarangan, mau di bunuh sama L-chan ya? Ngambil Seme orang..). –padahal aslinya light udah ngiler berat ngeliat permen-permen itu, lho? Ketularaan L-chan yaa?-

"I-Ini dia, pesananmu. Tuan.." ia menyerahkan kantong plastik bening berisi 4 buah toples permen yang masing-masing isinya 100 butir permen tsb, dengan tubuh bergetar dan wajah yang pucat. Light hanya menyerahkan uanghnya dan bergegas meninggalkan toko itu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Namun, ditengah-tengah perjalanan ke tempat kekasihnya itu, lagi-lagi ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Kali ini, toko tersebut adalah toko "**Chocolate Cheeze**" alias toko yang menjual beraneka ragam jenis coklat yang ada di dunia. 'sial! Masa' sih, aku harus tertarik untuk membeli ini juga,.. mana toko coklat lagi, kalau sampai bertemu Mello bisa habis aku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang selain L tahu bahwa sekarang aku sudah terkena Syndhrome Gula-Gula. Persis seperti L, atau mungkin, aku lebih akut? Sial sial sial!' gerutu light dalam hatinya. "Ah! Sudahlah! Mau bagaimana lagi! Yang penting stelah ini aku lebih baik naik taksi saja,. Agar aku tidak tersangkut di toko-toko laknat macam ini lagi." Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Nah, setelah beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah keluar dari toko itu dengan bungkusan plastic bening lain yang terlihat ada beberapa/banyak jenis chocolate mahal di dalamnya. Sehabis aku menghentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya, taksi itu melaju dengan cepat menuju 'Markas Besar Penyelidikan Kepolisian Se Jepang'. Sekilas, dari luar terlihat seperti apartment mewah. Namun sebenarnya di dalamnya adalah orang orang kepolisian serta detektif-detektif di jepang. Hanya orang orang tertentu yang memiliki ID card Khusus yang bisa masuk ke ruangan L. yaitu di 10 lantai gedung paling ter-atas dari tempat yang memiliki 120 lantai tsb.

Sambil menaiki lift, aku mengunyah beberapa coklat yang berwarna putih itu. Meskipun aku sempat kaget dan bingung sebelumnya, karena aku tidak ingat kalau sepertinya tadi aku memesan Chocolate vanilla. Tapi kenapa ada satu yang vanilla ya? Sudahlah peduli amat, mungkin hanya tertukar. Jika kumakan, tidak akan terjadi hal buruk juga kan?. Ah.. sekarang aku baru tahu kenapa Mello sangat menyukai coklat. Aku pikir… karena,.. yah, tantu saja karena "COKLAT ITU ENAK.." aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menggigit potongan demi potongan coklat yang aku genggam di tangan. (dasar bodoh, semua orang juga sudah tahu, kalau coklat itu enak! Idiot!).

"akh! Lama sekali. Berapa banyak lantai lagi sih yang harus aku lewati agar aku bisa sampai di lantai 119!" sambil menggerutu dan bergumam sendiri di dalam lift, perlahan-lahan ia menguap. Saat lift menunjukkan sedang berjalan melalui lantai 67, tanpa sadar ia goyang. Kepalanya terasa pening, 'aku, ngantuk.. juga pusing..' gumamnya sambil mengunyah coklat dan mengucek-ngucek mata dengan tangan yang penuh dengan choclate, beer, kue-kue, permen, dan banyak lagi.. perlahan-lahan, ia bersandar ke pojok dinding lift tersebut, sedikit demi sedikit. Seiring kelopak mata nya yang menutup perlahan, tubuhnya merosot hingga ke lantai. Terjatuh di posisi duduk dan tersandar di pojokan lift dengan tenang. Sehingga semua makanan (gula-gula, kue & beer juga sejenisnya) yang tadi ada di pelukannya sekarang jatuh berserakan di lantai lift.

Tak lama kemudian, lift menunjukkan angka 119. Itu artinya telah sampai di lantai 119. Dan pintu lift terbuka. Lift itu berhenti begitu saja, tidak tertutup, atau pun turun lagi ke lantai bawah. L yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah merasa aneh, karena sepertinya ia merasa mendengar suara dentingan lift. Namun tak ada seorang-pun yang keluar dan menghampiri ruang tengah di lantai tempat-nya sedang berada sekarang ini.

Karena merasa penasaran, ia melihat di kamera pengintai yang memperlihatkan dalam lift tsb. Ia tidak melihat siapa-pun berdiri di sana, namun ia melihat pintu lift yang terbuka dan tidak tertutup lagi. Ia memencet tombol "Zoom" yang ada di layar monitor itu. Dan setelah di perjelas, ia melihatnya dengan teliti, ia melihat sesosok orang yang sedang terduduk tersandar di pojokan lift dengan tenangnya. Ia segera mengenali sesosok orang yang dia kenali di dalam lift tersebut. Ia-pun loncat dan bergegas dari ruang tengah lari ke arah lift tsb dan memasuki lift-nya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Ada sedikit rasa khawatir mengganjal di hatinya. Takut apa yang ia terka menjadi kenyataan. Saat sampai di depan seseorang yang sedang terduduk di pojokan lift dengan mata tertutup tersebut, ia segera jongkok dan mendekati orang itu. Ia memandangi wajahnya dengan serius, kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan pelan seraya berkata "Light-kun,..light-kun..! kau tidak apa-apa?" ya, sosok itu tidak lain, dan tidak bukan adalah light yagami. Namun menyadari tidak ada reaksi dari sang kekasih hatinya itu, ia mulai panic. "light-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa!" ia mengambil tangan light dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. "masih berdetak, dia tidak pingsan,.. lantas,.. ia kenapa?" L bertanya-tanya. Melihat sesuatu di sudut bibir kekasihnya itu, ia meraih wajahnya, dan mengecup bibirnya, menjilat sesuatu yang ada di sudutnya.

"mph!" L tersentak kaget, ia kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dari light. "a..apa ini!

**To Be Continue (Tsuzuku)…**

Itu dia fic pertama misa,… mohon di maafkan kalau misa melakukan kesalahan. Karena mungkin misa masih baru. Hehe,.. tentang Lemon/Smut? Belum di munculkan di sini, mungkin akan segera tayang di chapter berikutnya. Ya, terimakasih banyak yang sudah bersedia membaca fic. Mungkin fic ini nantinya akan misa penuhi dengan macam-macam cerita yaoi. Karena misa seorang fudanshi sejati. Hoho,.. hidup YAOI! :-D

RnR Please,…!

n_n


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Cerita yang terjadi di saat setelah 'Light Yagami' di ketahui sebagai tersangka KIRA. Siapa sangka?, L tetap mencintainya dengan Segenap Jiwa.(segenap hati kale,..) **_**–ehem! Terlalu OVER.-**_**, dan Light berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi memakai Death Note di dunia ini selama sisa akhir hidupnya (ceritanya berubah sesuai kemauan hati misa dong. Kan misa authornya :p). Tentu saja demi kemulusan perjalanan cintanya dengan sang kekasih, L / Lawliet / Linal Ryuuzaki / Deveneuve/ atau apalah. Suka-suka kalian aja nyebutnya apa.**

**Genres : Romance, Humor.**

**Warnings : Smut, Lemon? Beluum,.. Adegan Yaoi Hard? Hng, belum kuat ngebayanginnya. Jadi, akan di usahakan sebaik mungkin,.. **

**Desclaimers : DN ini milik Tsugumi Ohba, kalau cerita fic ngaco ini, sudah pasti bukan buatan mereka. Tapi buatan otak asli misa yang selalu berfikir hal" nista alias Doujinshi alias Hentai atau Bokep atau, nama lainnya pikir cari sendiri aja deh. hehe…**

**Mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang saya buat di ch 1 sebelumnya apabila acak-acakan alurnya. jika author misa yang amatiran alias newbie ini memberikan cerita yang jelek. T,T tolong di maklumi atas penyusunan kata EYD yang tidak benar. Nah, tanpa berlama-lama, ini dia..Silahkan di coba.. X)**

**I LOVE "LOVE"**

Flashback: L yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah merasa aneh, karena sepertinya ia merasa mendengar suara dentingan lift. Namun tak ada seorang-pun yang keluar dan menghampiri ruang tengah di lantai tempat-nya sedang berada sekarang ini.

Karena merasa penasaran, ia melihat di kamera pengintai yang memperlihatkan dalam lift tsb. Ia tidak melihat siapa-pun berdiri di sana, namun ia melihat pintu lift yang terbuka dan tidak tertutup lagi. Ia memencet tombol "Zoom" yang ada di layar monitor itu. Dan setelah di perjelas, ia melihatnya dengan teliti, ia melihat sesosok orang yang sedang terduduk tersandar di pojokan lift dengan tenangnya. Ia segera mengenali sesosok orang yang dia kenali di dalam lift tersebut. Ia-pun loncat dan bergegas dari ruang tengah lari ke arah lift tsb dan memasuki lift-nya tanpa ragu-ragu. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir mengganjal di hatinya. Takut apa yang ia terka menjadi kenyataan. Saat sampai di depan seseorang yang sedang terduduk di pojokan lift dengan mata tertutup tersebut, ia segera jongkok dan mendekati orang itu. Ia memandangi wajahnya dengan serius, kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan pelan**.**

**CH : 2**

"Light-kun,..light-kun..! kau tidak apa-apa?" ya, sosok itu tidak lain, dan tidak bukan adalah light yagami. Namun menyadari tidak ada reaksi dari sang kekasih hatinya itu, ia mulai panic. "light-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa!" ia mengambil tangan light dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. "masih berdetak, dia tidak pingsan,.. lantas,.. ia kenapa?" L bertanya-tanya. Melihat sesuatu di sudut bibir kekasihnya itu, ia meraih wajahnya, dan mengecup bibirnya, menjilat sesuatu yang ada di sudutnya.

"mph!" L tersentak kaget, ia kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dari light. "a..apa ini! Bukankah ini 'france white snow chocolate'? Light-kun? memakan coklat? Tapi, yang membuatku lebih merasa aneh,.. bukankah ini,.. ! tidak salah lagi..! racun! coklat ini telah di racuni,..! dengan dimasukkan obat tidur berdosis tinggi..! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..!" ia dengan cepat mengangkat light dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Menidurkannya di sofa, melepaskan sepatunya, dan mengganjal kepalanya dengan bantal serta menyelimutinya dengan kain yang super tebal. Kemudian ia kembali lagi kedalam lift tsb, mengambil semua barang belanjaan yang di bawa oleh light. Menyingkirkan semua kertas berkas kerja yang sebelumnya ia analisis di meja itu , dan meletakkan semua makanan itu.

Ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi dari kantong plastic belanjaan itu tanpa ada yang tersisa. Kemudian, sebelum ia mulai menyelidikinya, Ia memanggil watari dari ruang sebelah menggunakan ponsel nya. "piip!... tuuuut,…tuuuuut,…." Ia menekan tombol nomor telefon genggam milik watari. Beberapa detik setelahnya,

"ya, Ini watari. Ada masalah apa L?",

"watari, apa kau sedang sibuk? Kalau tidak, tolong datang ke ruanganku sekarang juga. Ini masalah penting. Ada yang harus kubicarakan, Aku membutuhkanmu." L menjawab dengan cepat, singkat, padat, dan jelas, walau-pun nada bicaranya agak tinggi dan menakutkan,..

"baik, aku akan menemuimu sekarang." Setelah watari menjawab, L memutus telefonnya.

2 menit kemudian,.. terdengar suara pintu terbuka, "aku sudah di sini. Ada masalah apa L? kenapa begitu mendadak?" watari melihat L yang sedang duduk ala khasnya di depan meja yang penuh permen, kue, coklat, beer, gula-gula, dll yang diperkirakan di bawa oleh light.

"ini soal Light-kun. " L berbicara seraya menggigit jari jempolnya dan melihat ke arah light.

"Ne?" watari menengok ke arah yang di pandang oleh L. "a,..ano, kenapa dengan kekasihmu L? dan juga, kenapa tiba tiba dia bisa berada di sini? Aku tidak tahu bahwa Ia akan datang hari ini.." watari memandang light yang sedang terbaring tenang dengan keadaan tidak sadar saat itu.

"itu adalah masalahnya, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada light-kun, watari-sama. Yang aku tahu adalah,… light tadi pagi bilang padaku bahwa siang ini ia akan datang ke tempatku. Namun aku kaget karena ia datang lebih awal, jadi aku tidak sempat turun ke lantai satu untuk menunggu ataupun menyambutnya. Aku bahkan belum melakukan persiapan apa-pun. Tidak lama, 5 menit yang lalu, aku yang sedang menganalisis sebuah berkas kasus yang baru saja kau berikan padaku tadi pagi. Namun, aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara dentingan yang berasal dari lift pribadi di samping sana, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, karena hanya satu lift pribadi milikku saja yang langsung tersambung dengan ruang rahasia pribadi milikku ini. Kau jelas mengetahui hal itu bukan? dan kau jelas tahu bahwa lift itu hanya boleh di gunakan oleh kau, aku, dan light-kun.

Kau bisa bayangkan hal ini, ID card khusus lift pribadi ini hanya ada 3 buah. Jika milikmu tertinggal, atau-pun terjatuh di suatu tempat, orang biasa yang menemukannya hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai mainan konyol dan langsung membuangny. Jadi tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa mengetahui dengan mudahnya dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah ID card khusus dan memperkirakan bahwa itu milik seorang yang berasal dari gedung apartment ini. Kecuali kalau orang itu adalah Light kun atau aku, Karena ini di rancang khusus agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian, kemudian, jika aku menghilangkannya, itu kurang masuk di akal. Karena kau sendiri tahu, bahwa aku tidak pernah pergi kemana-pun, apalagi keluar dengan begitu saja dari tempat ini. Lalu yang selanjutnya, Light kun menjatuhkannya, light kun bukan orang bodoh yang seceroboh itu untuk menghilanglan sebuah benda penting. Karena jika benar light-kun yang menjatuhkannya, tidah mungkin sekarang light kun bisa menaiki lift ini, dan ID card-nya masih berada dalam genggamannya.

Jadi initinya, pada awalnya, aku hanya bisa mengira bahwa yang datang se-pagi ini adalah light kun. Meskipun agak sulit di percaya. Makanya aku semula mengamati dulu dari kamera yang ada di dalam lift pribadi itu. Namun, karena kamera tsb hanya bisa memperlihatkan sebagian dari bagian lift itu. Yaitu dari batas rata-rata ketinggian kepala manusia sampai lutut orang dewasa. Jadi sulit terlihat bahwa ada sesuatu buram yang tidak terlalu kusadari saat mengamatinya. Saat aku akhirnya menyadari ada sosok seseorang yang terduduk bersender di pojok bawah lift dengan tak sadarkan diri, aku tiba-tiba merasa khawatir dan takut terjadi hal yang tidak aku inginkan. Ternyata saat aku menghampirinya, hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku melihat light-kun yang duduk tergeletak di dasar lift dengan kondisi yang tidak wajar.

Jadi aku cepat loncat dan berlari menghampirinya. Saat aku berada di sisinya, aku mencoba menyadarkan light-kun, namun, ia tak kunjung sadar. Saat ku periksa denyut nadinya, masih berdetak. Itu tandanya ia masih selamat, dalam kata lain, tidak pingsan atau hal yang lebih buruk lagi. Menyadari bahwa ini adalh bukan kondisi yang normal. Aku masih merasa aneh, saat aku teliti seluruh tubuhnya, tidak terlihat seperti ia baru saja di bius, atau pun di pukul benda yang keras. Namun, ia tak sadarkan diri, tetapi bukan pingsan. Aku melihat sebuah bercak noda yang tdk biasa di sudut bibirnya, kemudian aku mengelapnya dengan ibu jari-ku. Aku melihatnya dari dekat, aku tidak bisa mencium baunya, karena itu terasa netral, tidak ada aroma manis atau-pun lainnya. Namun saat aku tempelkan itu ke indra pengecapku, aku tersentak, aku merasakan zat kimia yang begitu banyak. Tidak salah lagi, ketika aku merabanya dengan tanganku,.. aku baru sadar. Itu adalah coklat, bukan coklat yang lezat atau pun pahit, namun coklat yang beracun. Coklat yang telah di racuni dengan di campurkan obat tidur dengan dosis tinggi ber aroma netral sehingga awalnya aku tidak dapat menebaknya. Ini sungguh berbahaya, jika manusia biasa, efeknya pasti sudah muncul dari tadi. Yaitu keracunan, atau Overdosis, makanya aku segera membawanya ke sini, menidurkannya dan meminumkannya penawar untuk sementara waktu.

Jadi, alasan aku memanggilmu ke sini adalah untuk membantuku. Apakah kau bersedia? Watari-Sama?"

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan L untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sekitar 20 menit. Watari pun akhirnya menanggapinya dengan cepat.

"mau bagaimana lagi, ini demi kalian berdua, dan juga, kau memanggil-ku dengan 'sama', hanya untuk di saat saat denting saja kan? Aku sungguh menyayangi-mu. Jadi, aku tidak tahan untuk selalu ingin membantumu. Baiklah, aku pasti akan membantumu L, kau tenang saja. Kita akan menyelamatkan kekasih-mu light ini,.." meskipun L berekspresi datar, watari tetap tersenyum dan kemudian memeluknya, L hanya membalas pelukannya dengan salah satu sudut bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum. Serta mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"nah, sekarang.. apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Watari kepada L seraya tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"hm..ini, aku mengambil beberapa sampel dari semua makanan yang di bawa oleh light-kun hari ini dan tergeletak di atas tangannya sewaktu aku menggendongnya dari lift tadi. Tolong periksa sidik jari siapa saja yang ada di situ, dan periksa bahan-bahan yang terkandung di dalamnya. Sekalian juga dengan kaleng bir kosong yang telah di minum oleh light-kun sebelum sampai di sini. " setelah menyerahkan semua sampel yang telah di tandai olehnya itu ke pada Watari-san..

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu, dan akan kembali lagi ke sini siang ini secepatnya dengan membawa hasil sampel yang telah di selidiki.." jawab watari seraya memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tasnya dan bersiap untuk bergegas.

"ya, um, watari-sama,… Arigato Gozaimasu. Aku mempercayaimu." Setelah turun dari sofa dan melakukan Ojigi (membungkukkan badan ala jepang) dengan watari. Ia mengantar watari sampai lift pribadi, dan menunggunya hingga pintu lift-nya tertutup rapat.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**To Be Continue (Tsuzuku)…**

Yaaay! Itu fic ch.2 nya misa,… mohon di maafkan kalau misa melakukan kesalahan. Karena mungkin misa masih baru. Hehe,.. tentang Lemon/Smut? Belum masih payah ya?, mungkin akan dibetulkan di chapter berikutnya. Ya Domo Arigatou Gogaimashita Minna! Probably fic ini nantinya akan misa penuhi dengan macam-macam cerita yaoi. Karena misa seorang fudanshi sejati. Tapi cerita misa gak akan jauh jauh dari Death Note kok..maaf ya, kalau ada penggemar yaoi / Doujinshi anime yang ,.. yang penting hidup YAOI! :-D

RnR Please,…!

SAY NO TO WRITER BLOCKK! ( )

n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen saya ucapkan sebesar-besarnya untuk …. Karena di chapter sebelumnya saya main update saja karena saking senangnya flashdisk saya sudah kembali. Sehingga lupa di check benar-salahnya. XD**

**Summary : Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan kepada para pembaca chapter sebelumnya. Ini masih membahas soal kehidupan cinta suci dua insan yang biasa di sebut yaoi di jepang. Namun hal ini terjadi kepada 2 orang jenius yang paling hebat di jepang. Yang satu ber-identitaskan, "light Yagami" seorang mahasiswa peringkat satu di jepang dan orang paling jenius pertama sebelum, "L / Lawliet / Linal Ryuuzaki / Deveneuve / dll", (saya gak hafal semua nama samarannya). Yap, dan dua orang yang Kuro sebutkan itu, adalah sepasang kekasih yaoi ter-akur dan ter-langgeng di jepang (halaaahh,… ngaco dehh). Sebenarnya L bukanlah orang yang dicari oleh light selama ini, siapa yang sebenarnya? Kalian akan tahu dichapter-chapter berikutnya…**

**Yh, dari pada saya lanjutkan basa-basi yang tidak berguna sama sekali ini. Lebih baik kalian baca rangkaian cerita yang susah setengah hidup saya buat... XD.**

**Genres : Romance, Humor.**

**Warnings : ehm, Smut kyk nya gak terlalu byk atau mungkin saja gak ada (yakinn?), Lemon? - yah, di usahakan..**

**Desclaimers : DN ini milik Tsugumi Ohba, kalau cerita fic ngaco ini, sudah pasti bukan buatan mereka. Tapi buatan otak asli kuro yang selalu berfikir hal" nista.. mohon di maafkan.**

**I LOVE "LOVE"**

**CH : 3**

**By **

**Kuro usagi**

"Ya. Um, Watari-sama… Arigato Gozaimasu. Aku mempercayaimu." Setelah turun dari sofa dan melakukan Ojigi (membungkukkan badan ala jepang) dengan Watari. Ia mengantar Watari sampai lift pribadi, dan menunggunya hingga pintu lift-nya tertutup rapat. Baru ia kembali ke ruang tengah, dan duduk di sebelah Light-kun, kekasihnya.

L memandang Kekasih hatinya itu tepat di depannya dengan wajah yang sendu. Matanya sudah berkaca – kaca sedari tadi, tidak kuat membendung lagi, akhirnya jatuh setetes air mata L wajah Innocent Light. Dan juga membasahi pipinya sendiri, L menangis tanpa suara di hadapan Light yang terbaring tidak berdaya di atas sofa. L kemudian memeluknya, mendekapnya, dan air matanya semakin membasahi rambut caramel milik seorang pemuda tampan.

"Light-kun … " kini L duduk di sampingnya dan memandang lurus ke arah kekasihnya tersayang tsb.

"Apa… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu … ?" L menatapnya tepat di wajahnya, dan berkata, "bukankah kau berjanji kepadaku? Bahwa siang ini kita akan bermain bersama? Bukankah kau bilang padaku di telfon tadi ... bahwa kau akan menemani ku hari ini? Dan bukankah kau juga berjanji?

Bahwa kita akan melepas rindu satu sama lain di atas ranjang di kamarku? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan selalu menemani hariku? " L semakin menangis hebat…

Ia memeluk Light dengan erat, "Light-kun … kau tidak menepati janjimu … kumohon… bangunlah..." L mencium bibir kekasihnya tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Light-kun… aku mencintaimu, kumohon... beritahu aku... apa yang harus ku lakukan...? " tubuh L mulai gemetar. Isak tangisnya terhenti, Ia menatap Light dalam-dalam cukup lama …

"Aku takut, Light-kun… aku takut …" ia berbisik di telinga light.

"Bukalah matamu..." kemudian L memejamkan matanya, ia merasa lelah, bukan kantuk, ia hanya merasa lelah.

Batinnya... 'aku hanya ingin selalu ada di sisi Light' tanpa sadar, ia tertidur di samping Light. Begitu pulasnya, sambil tangannya memeluk Light dengan erat, seakan takut kehilangan. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi... 'saat aku membuka mata nanti, aku berharap Light-kun akan tersenyum padaku, dan mengecup keningku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Maka aku akan bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah mengabaikan Light-kun lagi. Aku akan jadi milik Light-kun selamanya, dan Light-kun hanya akan jadi milikku selamanya. Aishiteru yo...'

**L's POV :**

Saat membuka mata, cahaya merah yang memantul dari kaca jendela menyilaukan mataku.

"Sudah sore kah?" Kusadari bahwa hari sudah gelap, pagi berganti petang? Sungguh cepat sekali semua ini terjadi. Tubuhku terasa pegal-pegal, mungkin karna tertidur di posisi yang kaku. Aku menoleh ke samping kiri, yang aku lihat, hanyalah Light yang masih belum tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Sighh…" Aku menghela nafas panjang, pasrah. Aku menatapnya sendu, mataku terasa perih, 'mungkin masih sembab' gumamku. "Light-kun, apa kau masih belum sadar juga? " dengan nada bicara yang agak khawatir, aku mengecup bibirnya perlahan, namun dalam tempo yang lumayan lama. "bukalah matamu…" bisikku.

Saat L berdiri dan beranjak berjalan, "Aku Haus... dapatkah aku mendapatkan segelas air?" L tersentak, ia kaget mendengar suara serak yang sangat ia kenal itu.

"L-Light... K-Kun…?" L menoleh dengan ragu, dan saat melihat seseorang sedang mencoba dengan susahnya duduk di sofa, L menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Light-kunn!" ia menjerit berteriak, dan berlari ke arah pelukan kekasihnya tsb. Dan menangis di pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis, L-chan… " Light tersenyum masih sambil memeluk uke-nya yang tersayang itu.

"Light-kun... aku sungguh takut... Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaan-mu? Dan, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa kau datang lebih awal? Sehingga aku tidak sempat menunggumu di bawah tadi. Lalu, sejak kapan kau telah sadar? Apa kau baru saja sadar? Kau haus ya? Aku akan ambilkan air untuk-mu-…." saat L baru berdiri, Light menarik tangannya. Dan menarik kembali ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian mengecup kening sang kekasih hatinya itu.

"Kau menangis cukup lama ya? Matamu bengkak … Apa, kau menangis karena aku? Ini salahku… maaf ya, aku merepotkanmu… " Light menatap L dalam-dalam dengan raut wajah yang penuh rasa bersalah. Dengan cepat L menarik kerah baju Light dan mencium bibir sang kekasihnya itu cukup lama. Sementara Light hanya memeluk dan membalas ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Light-kun…" mereka saling melepas bibirnya dan L menunduk ke bawah. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada-mu… Makanya aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sebentar saja dari tadi. Aku merindukanmu." Light menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan wajah L sampai akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, L-chan… Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan-mu itu nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini bagiku adalah. Pertama, aku akan menepati janjiku terlebih dahulu pada-mu. Maukah kau…? Bersamaku malam ini?" Light tersenyum kearah sang kekasihnya. Wajah L bersemu menjadi merah, dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk malu. Wajahnya mem-blushing seperti bunga mawar yang saja mekar dan bersinar karena Embun pagi yang jernih dan bercahaya. (Kyaaaaaa! Pasti Imut, Ne! jadi mau liat…! _^)

Light tersenyum manis dan kemudian dengan cepat mengangkat L dengan ala Bridal Style, dan berjalan perlahan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"L-Light kun…" L mengerang perlahan karena malu.

"Ya, L-chan... ada apa?" kemudian Light menidurkannya di atas kasur mewah nan megah yang super empuk wangi, dan harum.

"Ti-tidak apa apa, hanya saja..." L hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah seperti buah apel.

"Hanya saja apa? L-chan?" Light naik ke atas tempat tidur yang sudah terbaring sang kekasihnya yang tidak lain adalah L. Light mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan perlahan dan penuh nafsu yang tinggi.

"Ng… nghh… ah… ahng..." L mendesah dengan lembut sehingga terdengar seperti suara nyanyian dari surga di telinga Light. Seiring ciuman indah yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini, L hanya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Light.

Tiba-tiba L melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Light,

"T-Tunggu light kun! Kau baru saja pulih... aku masih khawatir dgn keadaanmu…" Namun light bergerak cepat, satu tangan kanannya merangkul punggung L sehingga tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa apa, jangan khawatir..." tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam kaus putih polos L dan menjamah tubuh kekasihnya itu seraya meraba & mencubit ujung puting milik L. Sementara itu, L hanya mengerang pelan dan meremas kemeja Light, karena Light mencubit-cubit ujung putingnya dan menciumnya tanpa henti.

Light terus mengulum lidah L dengan nafsunya, L yang gelisah karena sudah tidak tahan akan air sementnya yang sudah berada di ujung. Jadi ia hanya bisa menggesek-gesekkan lututnya dengan agak gemetar.

Saat Light melepaskan ciuman mereka, L langsung ngos-ngos'an saking nafsunya sampe kehabisan nafas, gara-gara berciuman tanpa henti selama kurang lebih 7 menit. Nafasnya terasa panas, dan wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Kemudian Light menelusuri leher L dengan lidahnya yang lihai secara perlahan dan menggoda tapi pasti (Halaaah,..!).

"A…ahng… ngh… ahn… nnh… mm… ah… hhaaa…" L mengerang dan mendesah saking tidak tahan menahan semennya itu. Mendengar erangan L yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Light semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Nggh... Light... kun..h.." Ia terus membasahi leher L dan turun hingga ke dada nya, namun karena terhalang oleh kaus putih polos yang L kenakan itu. Light membuka kaus yang di pakai oleh L itu, dan juga membuka kemeja yang dipakainya sendiri.

"Maaf ya, L sayang... Kaus mu menghalangi permainan kita. Jadi, harus di singkirkan…"goda Light, seraya mencium bibir berwarna merah cherry milik L. L hanya bisa pasrah dan mengangguk sedikit, untuk menandakan bahwa ia setuju dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Light. Ia diam, mendesah, dan mengerang keras sesekali dari tadi, karena sedang di terkam oleh sang kekasihnya tanpa hentinya.

'Entah kenapa, kok sepertinya aku merasa ada sedikit penolakan dari L? Apa L tidak suka?' light membatin saat melihat L yang sedang menutup matanya, dan raut wajahnya sedikit terlihat seperti, terpaksa, dan tidak suka. Namun Light tidak menghiraukannya.

Saat Light melanjutkan lagi acara (?) menjilat dan menghisap ujung puting kanan L, tangan kirinya mencubit cubit ujung puting L yang sebelah kiri. Dan tangan kanan Light meraba sesuatu yang sudah menegang di bagian bawah L sejak tadi, karena aktivitas yang dilakukan tanpa hentinya oleh Light pada L.

"Ngh... a... ahn… Li-Light..kun... j-jang…aannh…" L mengerang sekuat kuatnya, untuk menahan air sement nya yang akan segera menyembur keluar sebentar lagi karena miliknya sedang di belai belai lembut oleh Light.

"Mmh? Ada apa? L-chan? … kau sudah tidak kuat lagi ya…?" Light menggoda L sambil membuka resleting jeans belel yang di kenakan L. L hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk lemah sambil tangannya meremas remas seprai kasur.

'A-aku tidak mau melakukan ini!' –jerit L dalam hati-

Peluh dingin sudah membasahi rambut L, Light hanya tertawa renyah dan kemudian ia melepaskan seluruh jeans yang tadinya tergantung dengan anggun di pinggul L. Hingga sekarang tak ada satupun lagi pakaian yang tergantung di tubuh putih, mulus nan menggoda milik L tersebut. Light juga melepas seluruh sisa pakaian yang tadi dikenakannya. Kemudian turun ke bagian bawah L, ia meregangkan kedua kaki L hingga terbuka jalan bebas menuju lubang syurga L yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagian batang L.

"Izinkanlah aku untuk menerkam Rudal milikmu yang sudah siap untuk menembakkan senjatanya itu L…" goda Light saat mulai membelai ujung batang milik kekasihnya itu.

"B-baik...lahh..." L hanya sanggup memejamkan matanya dan bersiap-siap saat Light akan menerkam batang miliknya itu nanti.

Light tersenyum puas dan bersiap untuk memulai permainannya itu bersama L. Saat Light menjilat ujung batang milik L, L makin mendesah keras, dan meremas remas seprai kasur itu hingga terlepas dari tempatnya. Ketika seluruh batang L sudah ada didalam rongga mulut yang hangat milik light, tubuh L melemas.. tangannya tak lagi meremas seprai kasur yang sedang ia tiduri itu. Lidah light sangat lihai menelusuri setiap lekukannya , diselingi dengan hisapan hisapan mendadak yang dilakukan light. Seakan menanti nanti yang akan di semburkan dari lubang kecil yang ada di ujung batang yang saat ini sedang di hisapnya itu. Saat lutut L yang meregang tiba tiba melemas…

"light kunh…I can't hold... it.. I... I'm gonna… c-cum..." L yang sudah basah dengan peluh dingin di sekujur tubuhnya pun akhirnya melepaskannya.

"hngh... gimme that honey..."jawab light tanpa melepaskan batang milik L itu sedikitpun dari dalam rongga mulutnya.

Dengan tenaga yang terakhir... L pun melepaskan dan menembakkannya keluar dari batang imut yang kecil miliknya itu.

Dan "ZSSHHOOOORRRRRR….!" Cairan bening itu pun akhirnya memenuhi rongga mulut Light yang tidak seberapa itu dengan cepatnya. Namun, sang pemilik rongga mulut yang kecil itu bersedia menelan semua nya dengan senang hati tanpa halangan ataupun perasaan jijik.

Disamping light yang sedang menikmati sement yang sungguh manis dan lezat di lidahnya itu, sang L saat itu pun melemas. Lututnya yang tadinya berdiri kokoh meregang sebelum semua cairan itu di tembakkannya keluar, seketika menjadi lemah, merosot, dan tidak lagi menegang. Dan telapak tangannya yang tadinya meremas remas seprai dengan sekuat tenaga hingga seprai itu kini berantakan dan terlepas dari tempatnya, sekarang tidak lagi kuat, namun tergeletak lemah dengan pasrahnya.

Wajar saja, L tidak pernah Klimaks seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah Klimaks-nya yang pertama kali, dan itu sukses membuat L kewalahan hampir tidak tersisa sedikit-pun tenaga dari tubuhnya yang semakin pucat dan lemah itu. (ck ck, kasihan L-kun... T.T maaf ya, aku membuatmu menderita di fic kali ini..).

"ahh...! L-chan… tadi itu sangat hebat... benar-benar luar biasa... kau juga merasa begitu bukan?" Light merasa aneh ketika pertanyaannya tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Saat Light bangkit dari tempatnya dan merangkak ke samping L...

"L-chan... kau tid-…"kata – kata Light terputus saat melihat L terkulai diam tidak bergerak, dengan matanya yang terpejam total. "L-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!" sadar bahwa uke tercintanya itu sedang pingsan, atau tak sadarkan diri… Ia segera mengangkat L, meskipun sedang sama sama dalam keadaan yang memalukan kalau di lihat orang lain (bugil maksudnya). Dan light memindahkan L ke sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang dingin dan tak bernyawa. –Bletakk! *di timpuk light*- eh, salah, ralat! maksudnya tidak bergerak lagi. yap, dan kejadian ini sukses membuat light kapok menggoda kekasihnya atau uke tercintanya yang bernama L / linal ryuuzaki / lawliet / apalah kalian menyebutnya... itu menderita. Dan light berjanji tidak akan memaksa L untuk melakukan klimaks yang hebat seperti saat itu lagi. Dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang pun melakukan itu juga kepada uke atau kekasihnya tercinta itu atau L yang sangat sangat sungguh dan amat berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**To Be Continue (Tsuzuku)…**

GIMANA CH.3 NYA kuro,… mudah mudahan ada sedikit perubahan. Kuro masih Newbie bgt, Ne! Nanti akan di perbaiki sebisanya di chapter berikutnya. haha .. Ya maaf karena di chapter sebelumnya begitu banyak kesalahan karena saya terburu-buru menyelesaikannya, sehingga tidak di cek lagi benar tidaknya soal EYD. XD

Sekali lagi, gomennasaii! m(_ _)m

RnR Please,…!

n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary : Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan kepada para pembaca chapter sebelumnya. Ini masih membahas soal kehidupan cinta suci dua insan yang biasa di sebut yaoi di jepang. Namun hal ini terjadi kepada 2 orang jenius yang paling hebat di jepang. Yang satu ber-identitaskan, "light Yagami" seorang mahasiswa peringkat satu di jepang dan orang paling jenius pertama sebelum, "L / Lawliet / Linal Ryuuzaki / Deveneuve / dll", (saya gak hafal semua nama samarannya). Yap, dan dua orang yang Kuro sebutkan itu, adalah sepasang kekasih yaoi ter-akur dan ter-langgeng di jepang (halaaahh,… ngaco dehh). Yh, dari pada saya lanjutkan basa-basi yang tidak berguna sama sekali ini. Lebih baik kalian baca rangkaian cerita yang susah setengah hidup saya buat,.. XD.**

**Genres : Romance, Humor.**

**Warnings : ehm, Smut kyk nya gak terlalu byk atau mungkin saja gak ada (yakinn?), Lemon? - yah, di usahakan..**

**Desclaimers : DN ini milik Tsugumi Ohba, kalau cerita fic ngaco ini, sudah pasti bukan buatan mereka. Tapi buatan otak asli Kuro yang selalu berfikir hal" nista.. (ciri-ciri Fudanshi sejati :D) mohon di maafkan.**

**Akhirnya, fic pertama saya..muncul juga. Mohon maaf ya, jika author yang amatiran alias newbie ini memberikan cerita yang jelek. T,T tolong di maklumi atas penyusunan kata EYD yang tidak benar. Nah, tanpa berlama-lama, ini dia..Silahkan di nikmati. *plakk! –emangny makanan?-**

**I LOVE "LOVE"**

**CH : 4**

**By**

**Kuro Usagi**

Ke esokan harinya...

L yang belum sadarkan diri, (bukan pingsan lagi itu namanya tauk! Itu sih tidur! Dasar bego, apasih! bisa bisanya bilang gak sadar.) membuat Light panic setengah mati sejak kemarin petang hingga pagi ini. Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Light? (Bisa apa sih dia, dia mah emang gak bisa apa apa kali, paling Cuma nangis ajah. *dilempar L dari lantai 100 sampe bawah neraka sambil tereak GO TO HELL! Gara-gara udah ngatain seme-nya +_+"-)

Oke, kita lanjutin lagi, dimanakah Light sedang berada sekarang? Light sekarang sedang di Kamar mandi. Tau lagi ngapain? Bukan lagi mandi loh, tapi, lagi mengulang kebiasaan buruknya sewaktu Baru masuk kuliah dulu. Ia sedang menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan pisau kater berkarat yang ia temukan dijalan tadi (nemu di jalan ato nyolong?).

Dulu, pada saat ia baru masuk kuliah, dan baru berpacaran dengan L, ia sering membuat kesalahan sampai ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri (emangnya L maafin dia? *langsung kabur sebelom di keroyok).

Biasanya saat ia sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri seperti ini, ia terus melakukannya sampai ia benar benar akan jatuh pingsan. Dulu ia sering melakukannya diam diam tanpa sepengetahuan satu orang pun, -termasuk L..-. Kali ini, ia menyayat kulitnya yang putih itu dengan pisau kater berkarat di bagian lekukan siku tangannya yang sebelah kiri.

Darah sudah mengalir deras seperti keran dari bagian yang ia lukai sedari tadi itu, terlihat dilantai kamar mandi sudah banjir dengan darah. Dan telapak tangan sebelah kanannya yang memegang kater tanpa perantara itu pun ikut mengalirkan darah yang sangat banyak.

Di wajahnya tergambarkan ekspresi muka yang sendu, namun seperti tanpa ekspresi. Ia hanya menatap lurus tepat ke arah kaca yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya sendiri tanpa melihat ke tangannya, ia tidak sadar sudah seberapa dalam ia merobek daging tangannya dengan pisau kater itu.

Wajahnya sudah pucat, bibinya berwarna putih seperti orang mati, namun tangan kanannya masih bergerak meskipun makin lambat dari yang tadi. Ia masih saja menyayat tangannya itu, darah pun hanya keluar sedikit saja, karena sudah habis terkuras deras sedari malam tadi. Darah yang ada di lantai kamar mandi itu juga sebagian sudah membeku dan kering.

Di ruangan yang lain, yaitu di kamar tidur L,

"Di dimana ini?" L yang baru terbangun masih mencoba mengingat ingat apa yang baru terjadi kemarin. Saat ia baru saja ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, ia segera bangkit dan berlari dari kamarnya ke ruang tamu."L-Light Kun!" ia berteriak keras sekali, hingga terdengar gema suaranya di seluruh penjuru lantai 115.

Light yang berada cukup jauh dari kamar L tersebut samar-samar mendengar suara L yang berteriak teriak memanggilnya.

"E..L…" ia menoleh dengan cepat kearah sumber suara. Kaget karena takut terjadi sesuatu dengan L, ia mencoba berlari dari tempat ia berdiri sejak malam tadi hingga sekarang itu.

Namun, belum sempat kaki kanannya terangkat sedikit, pandangannya buram seketika, pertahanannya goyang, tubuh lemahnya limbung. Dan kemudian tersungkur jatuh di lantai kamar mandi itu dengan keras dan tak sadarkan diri. Terdengar suara pisau kater yang terjatuh dan membentur lantai, sehingga suaranya memantul hingga ke tempat L berada sekarang.

L menoleh karena mendengar suara pisau kater yang terjatuh di lantai. "Light kun!" L berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju tempat yang menurut instingnya adalah sumber suara tadi.

Saat sampai di ruangan itu, Ia melihat ke Balkon, pintunya terbuka, Gorden putrih polos tergerai gerai tertiup hembusan angin dari atas gedung berketinggian ratusan meter tsb.

"Di-ma…na…" L terbata-bata saking paniknya nyariin Light.

Matanya menerewang seluruh bagian hingga ke sudut ruangan itu hanya untuk mencari sosok seseorang yang ia khawatirkan.

"B-bagaimana kalau sampai ia terluka? Aku tahu kalau ia bukan sepenuhnya milikku. Namun tetap saja, aku tidak boleh menyakitinya. Kami-sama, maafkan aku …" yang dicarinya tidak ada, nihil. Ia hanya melihat berbagai peralatan elektronik canggih di ruangan itu, sofa putih polod yang lebar, dan sisanya hanya angin kosong yang bertiup masuk dari luar.

Namun, tanpa disadari, ia hampir saja melewatkan keberadaan sebuah pintu di sudut rungan yang suram, yang sedikit terbuka berada di dekat sana.

"Mungkinkah?" ia bertanya tanya pada dirinya sendiri seraya berjalan mendekat dengan ragu.

Ia mulai memegang gagang pintu kamar yang sudak terbuka sedikit di hadapannya. Feelingnya mengatakan jelas bahwa ia ada di dalam. Ia mendorong sedikit pintu di depannya, dibukanya perlahan dan hati hati.

Saat Ia mulai melihat sebercak noda merah dimana-mana, ia mulai kaget, mata pandanya semakin membulat dan terlihat seperti akan copot keluar saja. Apalagi setelah ia membuka punti itu sepenuhnya, ia melihat sesosok yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mandi dengan Darah bercucuran mengalir dari tangannya,

Awalnay ia hanya membbisu dengan gemetar sekitar 2 menit, tangan kanannya mengangkat dan menutupi mulutnya. Begitu Shock sampai hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"WATAARIIIIIIIIIII!" Spontanitas, setelah koneksi otaknya telah tersambung lagi, Ia berteriak sekeras kerasnya hingga terdengar sampai ke lantai paling bawah gedung sunyi itU.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mobil ambulans berhenti di depan tumah sakit Teitan, disusul dengan berbagai macam mobil mewah lainnya. Saat Sesosok keluar dari salah satu limousine yang memandu tai, ambulans tersebut membukakan pintunya, dan beberapa orang berbaju putih dengan cepat mengeluarkan sang korban yang ada di dalam ambulans tsb.

Dengan Kasur dorong, dibawa korban itu dengan cepat ke ruang ICU, dikawal dengan beberapa pol Isi dan disusul dengan FBI DLL.

Seisi rumah sakit Sweetdrop di tempat.

Sementara Di lorong salah satu Rumah Sakit paling terbesar di pusat Tokyo-Japan,

Seisi rumah sakit menjadi ribut seketika Karena heboh melihat para Polisi, Detektif, FBI, DKK datang ke tempat seperti itu dengan lari lari dan terburu buru bersama dengan seseorang yang di bawa di atas kasur dorong dengan cepat menuju kearah ruang UGD. Disampingnya terdapat seseorang berbaju kaus putih polos dan mengenakan jeans belel dan dengan kaki telanjang tanpa embel-embel alas kaki atau apalah (L maksudnya), ikut lari lari hingga terengah-engah mendorong kasur itu. Saat sudah sampai di ruang UGD, semua orang yang datang dengan terburu buru tadi hanya menunggu di luar. Sampai akhirnya rumah sakit menjadi penuh.

Bberapa puluh menit kemudian,…

"L..! bagaimana keadaan Light? " Yagami soichiro datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, ia segera menanyakan kepada L yang hanya duduk (jongkok maksudnya) di depan pintu ruang UGD dengan kepala yang ditundukkan ke lututnya yang ditekukkan hingga terlipat dan menempel ke dadanya tersebut tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Saat dibawa ke sini kondisinya kritis. Ia benar benar kehabisan darah, dan salah satu urat nadinya putus, sekarang sedang di operasi untuk menyambungkannya kembali dan menjahit tangannya. Diperkirakan bisa saja Ia Koma setelah ini. ."

"apa benar dokter bilang begitu?" yagami soichiro yang kepala kepolisian terhebat di jepang sekaligus ayah dari light yagami itu pun sudah panic setengah idup, -kalo setengah mati atau setengah idup sama aja kan artinya.?-

"tidak, aku yang bilang begitu, bukan dokternya. Tapi kupastikan, dokter pun akan berkata demikian nanti. Itu pun kalau dokternya jenius." Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Soichiro dengan menunduk dan tanpa melihat wajahnya. Soichiro hanya bisa mengelus elus dada menahan sabar berbicara dengan Panda aneh seperti itu.

# # # # # # 1 jam kemudian. . . # # # # # #

L masih duduk jongkok dengan lututnya yang ditekuk dan kepalanya yang di pendamkan kedalamnya di depan samping pintu ruang UGD.

"Cklek,.!" Semua orang terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara pintu besi ruang UGD terbuka. Semuanya yang ada di situ berdiri dalam sekejap dan melihat beberapa dokter yang keluar dari dalam ruangan itu. Namun, satu satunya orang tercepat yang sudah berdiri di depan dokter itu adalah L. (ya iya lah, kalo telat berdirinya, bisa kejepit pintu nti..XD)

"Aku L, katakan padaku bagaimana keadannya sekarang sebelum kau beritahu pada orang lain termasuk keluarganya, dan biarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu di banding siapa pun termasuk keluarganya juga.

Karena aku orang yang paling penting baginya dibanding siapa pun di dunia ini, termasuk keluarganya JUGA. Jadi tolong jelaskan padaku sekarang juga tanpa bertele-tele, karena, apakah kau tahu? Kau sangat lamban, kau tidak kunjung membuka mulutmu dari tadi, kau juga tidak mempersilahkanku masuk.

Dan kau pun tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan sedari tadi kan'? kau sungguh tidak pantas menjadi Dokter. FREAKY BOOBMS." Mendengar perkataan L yang sadis, kejam, dan sangat menusuk. Tapi ada benarnya juga kalau difikir fikir.

Itu semua membuat Dokter itu kehabisan kata kata, bahkan sebelum ia mengucapkan 1 huruf pun. Bingung harus berkata apa dan bertanya Tanya, WTF! Sebenarnya siapa orang ini? Maka ia hanya bisa bilang…

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu memberitahumu apa yang terjadi atau bagaimana keadaanya padamu sekarang, kalau kau merasa lebih pintar dariku, seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi sejak saat pertama kali ia diantar ke sini. Dan tanpa persetujuan atau persilahkan ku, seharusnya kau sudah masuk dengan sendirinya sejak tadi bukan?" dokter itu menatap L dengan agak takut karena matanya yang menyeramkan.

"Dan, seharusnya kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi dokter, supaya kau tidak mengomentari kerjaan orang lain yang kau anggap tidak becus. Dan bagaimana juga aku dapat membuka mulutku jika sedari tadi kau terus berbicara dan tanpa berhenti ataupun jeda selama 1 menit lamanya? Sebenarnya siapa kau dan apa maumu.?"

L hanya menatapnya sinis dan dan melewatinya, sebelum ia benar benar masuk, ia berbisik dari samping telinga dokter tersebut tanpa menoleh dan berkata,

"kau bodoh, terlalu banyak berkata yang tidak masuk akal, pertanyaanmu tidak berguna, dan tidak ada sopan santun. Seorang dokter tidak pantas ber-Image rusak sepertimu. Kau pasti besar di Panti Asuhan yang menyedihkan. Aku tidak tertarik, hanya menghabiskan waktuku. Sebaiknya kau berhenti menjadi dokter dan bekerja jadi pegawai biasa saja. Celotehanmu lebih buruk dari yang kudengar di penjara."

Kemudian L lewat begitu saja dan meninggalkan Dokter itu di depan pintu dengan mulut menganga'

"WTF!" dokter itu berteriak namun pelan. Bertemu penjenguk macam L, membuat hatinya sewot sendiri karena telah diejek secara halus (baca:kejam)oleh L.

Pintu ruang UGD tertutup, Lalu L menguncinya dari dalam. Ia mendekati Light dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia terus memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu, suasana hening, hanya ada suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang berbunyi "BEEP" pelan di setiap detiknya. L kemudian ambruk ke lantai di kamar VIP itu, ia berdiri dengan lutut yang menopangnya di lantai kamar ber-AC yang dingin itu. Tangannya menyibak poni Light yang menutupi matanya, lalu ia mengecup keningnya. Setetes air mata menitik melalui kelopak matanya yang turun ke blu mata yang indah milik L, dan mendarat di atas kening Light. Setelah mengecup keningnya, L menutup matanya dan tertidur di samping Light..

Harusnya aku tidak memulainya… seharusnya aku tidak merebutnya dari Beyond…

Karena aku tahu… Aku selalu tahu… Bahwa aku tidak bisa mencintaimu Setulus Beyond…

Aku salah karena telah merebutmu… Aku harus mengembalikanmu pada Beyond…

Dan menghentikan semua penderitaanmu yang terjadi karena aku tidak dapat mencintaimu…

Maaf aku harus melupakanmu, Kenyataan bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu, aku hanya antusias dengan Death Note – mu, telah terungkap menjadi realita.

**This runaway, from being's lies,**

**Back to yesterday, save tonight,**

**I pure the sun creepin out Like tik tok,**

**I'm tryin to keepin you in my head, but if night,**

**You got me begin, baby please don't go**

**If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?**

**If you feel the way I do with you, live on go found you **

**Baby plese don't go, baby plese don't go..**

**Baby plese don't, baby please don't.**

**Baby please don't runaway. **

**-Light menangis dalam hati, ia mendengar semua yang L katakan, namun kami-sama belum mengizinkannya membuka mata. Setetes air mata kepedihan menitik dari sudut kiri mata Light yang terpejam, tanpa diketahui siapa-pun. Kepedihan itu, sakit itu, cinta itu, sayang itu, perasaan berharga itu, semuanya hilang dalam sekejap setelah mendengar pengakuan menyakitkan barusan-**

# # # # # #

-L's Pov,

Aku merasakan sesuatu, yang mengelus-elus kepalaku. Saat kubuka mata, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah, senyuman manis yang mengembang di wajah orang yang mengira bahwa aku menyayanginya.

"Light... kun..." seakan tidak percaya, aku mengucek mataku beberapa kali. Dan aku memeluknya, namun, tak lama. Aku senang, hanya senang ia telah siuman, bukan senang karena mencintainya. Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Sebentar ya, biar aku yang keluar... mungkin saja itu salah seorang anggota kepolisian. Atau ayahmu." Aku tersenyum kepadanya, dan segera keluar. Kemudian kututup lagi pintunya.

Diluar, aku bertemu dengan Near yang tiba-tiba datang, dan menciumku seraya melingkarkan tangannya dileherku begitu saja. Untung saja dia datang, aku jadi dapat meyakinkan hatiku lebih kuat kagi untuk dapat mengembalikan Light kepada Beyond Birthday.

"L-kun... Jangan mempermainkan hati seseorang. Itu kejam. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak boleh dilakukan…" bisik Near lembut padaku seraya mencium bibirku perlahan.

**To Be Continued (Tsuzuku)…**

L selingkuhh! Oh tidakk! –plakk! Lebay dehh- kan kuro udah jelasin dari cerita td, kalo sebenernya L itu tidak mencintai Light. Dan orang yang dicarinya dulu ternyata dicarinya bukanlah L yang berhati dingin padanya, namun Beyond Birthday yang disekap oleh L di suatu tempat. Namun anak buah setia BB berhasil menemukan BB dan membantunya.

O, ya. Di sini ceritanya Light seorang Masochist.

Ini fic ke 4 mohon Reviewnya,.. short gak ceritanya?. Karena kalau kurang, nanti masih bisa di tambahin kok. Hehe,.. di chapter berikutnya nanti dibuat lebih lebih dan lebih… lagi.. hoho. Di bagian ceritanya, maupun di smut nya. Akan Kuro berikan yang terbaik. Review dulu please…

RnR…!

n_n


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary : Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan kepada para pembaca chapter sebelumnya. Ini masih membahas soal kehidupan cinta suci dua insan yang biasa di sebut yaoi di jepang. Namun hal ini terjadi kepada 2 orang jenius yang paling hebat di jepang. Yang satu ber-identitaskan, "light Yagami" seorang mahasiswa peringkat satu di jepang dan orang paling jenius pertama sebelum, "L / Lawliet / Linal Ryuuzaki / Deveneuve / dll", (saya gak hafal semua nama samarannya). Yap, dan dua orang yang Kuro sebutkan itu, adalah sepasang kekasih yaoi ter-akur dan ter-langgeng di jepang (halaaahh,… ngaco dehh). Yh, dari pada saya lanjutkan basa-basi yang tidak berguna sama sekali ini. Lebih baik kalian baca rangkaian cerita yang susah setengah hidup saya buat,.. XD.**

**Genres : Romance, Humor.**

**Warnings : ehm, Smut kyk nya gak terlalu byk atau mungkin saja gak ada (yakinn?), Lemon? - yah, di usahakan..**

**Desclaimers : DN ini milik Tsugumi Ohba, kalau cerita fic ngaco ini, sudah pasti bukan buatan mereka. Tapi buatan otak asli Kuro yang selalu berfikir hal" nista.. (ciri-ciri Fudanshi sejati :D) mohon di maafkan.**

**Akhirnya, fic pertama saya..muncul juga. Mohon maaf ya, jika author yang amatiran alias newbie ini memberikan cerita yang jelek. T,T tolong di maklumi atas penyusunan kata EYD yang tidak benar. Nah, tanpa berlama-lama, ini dia..Silahkan di nikmati. *plakk! –emangny makanan?-**

**####**

**I LOVE "LOVE"**

**CH : 5**

"L-kun… Jangan mempermainkan hati seseorang. Itu kejam. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak boleh dilakukan…" bisik Near lembut padaku seraya mencium bibirku perlahan.

"Iya… aku tahu… aku juga baru manyadarinya belakangan ini… aku akan segera mengembalikannya ke BB, dan mencari cara lain untuk menemukan Death Note selain mempermainkan perasaannya. Aku tidak bisa memaksakannya untuk mencintaiku demi mendapatkan Death Note, sedangkan aku tidak mencintainya.." aku menjelaskan perasaanku pada Near.

Setelah menciumku lagi, Near pamit untuk pulang. Aku mengantarnya hingga depan rumah sakit dan kemudian aku tidak langsung balik ke ruangan tempat Light dirawat. Tapi aku pergi ke kantin Rumah Sakit.

Aku lapar, ingin makan sesuatu yang manis. Lagi pula kalau Light ku tinggal sebentar juga tidak akan kenapa-kenapa 'kan?.

Sementara itu, didalam ruang UGD…

**-Light's pov,**

Setelah L keluar, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku melihat seluruh tubuhku yang diperban sana-sini, Kecuali wajahku. Saat aku sedang menatap langit-langit, aku mendengar suara bergetar.

Setelah clingak-clinguk mencari sumber suara, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Suara getar itu berasal dari Cell Phone milik L yang tergeletak di atas meja bupet kecil di samping tempat tidur.

Sepertinya ada panggilan masuk, biasanya aku tidak suka mengutak atik handphone milik orang lain. Namun, kali ini rasanya seperti, kata hatiku bilang ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kuketahui. Aku mangambil handphone milik L. Aku melihat di nama nomor yang tertera dalam daftar panggilan tak terjawab itu.

Aku kaget sewaktu melihat daftar nama yang ada di situ, disana tertulis 'Nate River'.

"N-near…"gumamku. Tadinya aku hanya mengira, mungkin ini hanya akan membicarakan soal kasus saja. Tapi, orang biasa pun bisa berfikir, kalau hanya akan membahas kasus saja, tidak mungkin harus menelfon ke handphone. Mengirim e-mail juga bisa kan'? jantungku mulai berdebar, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

Feelingku akhirnya terjawab, begitu ada satu pesan masuk dari orang yang bernama Near itu, aku membukanya.

Mataku terbelalak kaget, sewaktu melihat yang tertulis di sana.

'L... aku merindukanmu. Kau kemana saja? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi.

Aku sungguh menyukaimu. Kau tahu itu? Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi? Aku ingin memelukmu setelah hari itu. Aku juga yakin sekali, kau pasti tidak akan melupakanku setelah kita melakukan 'itu' di malam perpisahanmu saat akan menjalankan misi menipu Raito. Kuharap kau bisa menemuiku di Wammy's House hari minggu ini. Jam 12 malam. Aku punya kejutan besar untukmu.

Oya, aku hampir lupa, lupakan si bodoh KIRA itu. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau membawanya. Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti malam.. **Beloved, Near' **

Itu yang tertulis di dalamnya…

Emosiku meluap, wajahku memanas, air mata siap mengalir deras dari kelopak mataku. Aku menggenggam handphone itu keras, dadaku sesak, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Sulit di percaya, aku merasa di khianati, aku sungguh ingin membunuh orang itu.

"L… tega-teganya kau lakukan ini padaku…" aku sungguh ingin berteriak saat itu juga.

"BAAAAAANNNNNGG!" aku melempar handphone itu ke depan pintu hingga hancur berantakan. Kemudian aku menekuk lututku hingga ke dada dan memendamkan kepalaku di dalamnya. Aku manangis tanpa suara, menahan sesak dan rasa sakit yang sungguh aku rasakan sendirian.

Rasanya hatiku seperti tertusuk pisau dan di belah samurai.

"Light …! Ada apa? Aku mendengar sesuatu. Apa kau baik baik saja?" 'padahal baru saja aku ingin ke Kantin Rumah Sakit, tapi aku mendengar suara yang keras saat melewati ruangan Light tadi' -batin L.

L masuk dari luar dan segera menghampiriku di atas tempat tidur.

"Plakkkk!" Ia memegang tanganku, namun aku menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Light… ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah ada yang sakit?" ia bertanya padaku,

"Ada… Hatiku sakit, karena kau." Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandangnya dengan sinis, meskipun air mata sudah bercucuran di wajahku. Aku tidak perduli,

"A...aku? Apa salahku?" L menjawabku seolah tidak tahu apa apa. Entah memang dia benar benar tidak tahu atau berpura-pura.

Aku sungguh membencinya, yang jelas, setelah aku mengetahui semua kenyataan ini, aku tidak akan pernah ingin bertemu atau pun memaafkan kesalahannya lagi.

"CIHH! aku benci kau... !

Did You know ASSHOLE? THAT'S YOU! Dicky Bit*ch!

DAMN IT WITH YOU AND NEAR! GO FUCKING AWAY FROM ME!" aku membentaknya, dan kemudian menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga ia jatuh tersungkur ke pojok ruangan.

Aku mencabut selang infuse yang masih menancap dipergelangan tanganku. Darah mengalir dari sana, ketika aku merasa kulit tanganku robek saat aku menariknya tadi. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang membasahi tanganku kemudian aku pergi lari dari atas tempat tidur.

Aku membuka pintu dan berlari keluar dari sana masih dengan mengenakan pakaian pasien. Diluar ruanganku sudah sepi sepenuhnya, entah L yang menyuruh mereka pulang, atau memang tidak ada sesiapa-pun yang tahu keberadaan dan keadaanku selain L yang menutupinya.

'Cihh! Bodoh sekali aku, peduli dengannya sampai mengira bahwa bercinta dengannya dan membuatnya kesakitan sedikit adalah kesalahan terbesarku, hingga aku melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti ini!

Seharusnya aku tahu sejak dahulu! Bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk L! aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya! Jika dibandingkan dengan Near pun, aku masih sampah!

Selain itu, aku tidak yakin L mencintaiku, karena tidak mungkin ia menyukai sampah sepertiku begitu saja tanpa ada alasan yang jelas!

L juga, tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Persetan dengan L!' –aku membatin dalam hati dengan nafas yang tercekat di tenggorokanku karena tangis yang tertahan.

'AKU MENCINTAIMU, KARENA AKU MENYAYANGIMU. ITU SAJA SUDAH CUKUP MENJELASKAN BAGIKU.' Begitu katanya, sewaktu kuliah dulu. L Bodohh! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mencintainya yang hanya mempermainkanku seperti Mainan Plastikk! Bisa bisanya aku mempercayai orang brengsek seperti dia!

"PERSETAN DENGAN L!" jeritku saat sampai di luar rumah sakit, Diluar hujan deras, namun aku tetap berlari menerobos hujan dengan kaki telanjang.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak kuat berlari, dadaku serasa sesak, kakiku lemas, tanganku terus mengalirkan darah yang begitu banyak karena luka yang disebabkan oleh jarum infuse tadi.

Air mata sial yang terus mengalir ini, semakin membuat mataku perih. Bodohnya! Aku sama saja tololnya dengan Pembual Macam L! kenapa aku harus menangisi ini!

"**Don't You, you push in and pull in me down, and don't you, but I don't know what I,**

**now when I caught myself, I hate to stop myself, I'm sayin' somethin' jerk, I should never tought,**

**But you, now you.. You push in and put in me down,**

**Now you, but I don't know what I want, **

**Now I don't know what I want..**

**You got it, you got it, some kinda magic,**

**Hypnotic, hypnotic, you leavin me breathless,**

**I HATE THIS, I HATE THIS! You're not the one I believin',**

**With got this my weakness…" (Paramore : When I Caught MySelf) –hehe, sorry,jadi promosi lagu. Tapi ini bukan song fic kok… ^^- **

Sakit memang rasanya, aku juga benci mengakuinya. Mereka tidak pernah perduli. Hanya senyumanku yang mereka tahu, mereka tidak pernah tahu seberapa dalam rasa sakit ini. aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati, apa gunanya jika pun aku menangis di depannya? Apa ia akan merasakan juga sakit ini?

kurasa tidak,

"**MAAF," **mungkinhanya kata tunggal bodoh itu yang sanggup mereka katakan.

Inilah sebabnya kenapa aku selalu ragu soal perasaan, karena pada akhirnya, hanya aku yang akan menderita. Aku selalu tahu itu, karena ini selalu terjadi dalam hidupku.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, aku semakin melambat aku tidak sanggup lagi. Dadaku sungguh sesak, aku bahkan tidak kuat lagi menghirup oksigen. Paru paruku seakan terhambat, seperti ada ratusan belati yang menghujam keras paru-paruku. Leherku Tercekat, aku memegangi dadaku dan bertumpu pada tiang listrik di pinggir jalan karena sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri.

Hujan membasahi pakaian dan seluruh tubuhku. Nafasku terputus-putus, dinginnya air hujan terus menusuk ke kulitku. Darah merembes dari perban perban yang membalut di badan dan pergelangan tanganku hingga menodai piyama pasien yang masih kukenakan. Juga tangan yang tadi tertancap selang infuse, sekarang mengalirkan darah yang cukup banyak, karena di jejak jejak buta tempatku melangkah tadi, sudah berceceran darah segar yang tersiram air hujan. Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan mati di pinggir jalan karena kehabisan darah. Aku sudah benar benar tidak ingin melanjutkan hidupku lagi.

**I just want to find a Tomorrow's Way of life. for my next day if I still want to life. . . **

**With someone, who love me. Not hate me. . . **

**It's really hurt me honestly. **

**If you don't like me, just go fuckin away. **

**No need to hurt me. **

**It's difficult to breath for me. **

**Please, make the Damn sure. **

Saat aku berjalan tertatih tatih dipinggiran jalan raya dibawah siraman air hujan, kepalaku benar-benar sudah pusing. Mataku kunang-kunang, terlihat seperti, semuanya berlipat ganda menjadi 3. Tidak kuhiraukan pandangan iba orang-orang yang menatapku sok khawatir. Aku terus ber jalan dengan langkah kecil-kecil dan tubuh yang sudah gemetar hebat.

Saat ku melihat ke kaca yang ada di toko, terpantul bayangan diriku yang sedang berjalan dengan baju bernoda darahku sendiri, wajahku terlihat pucat seperti mayat berjalan.

"Menjijikan…" aku jijik pada diriku sendiri yang hina ini.

Sewaktu aku mengira kalau aku benar-benar akan mati saat ini juga, baru kusadari, air hujan tidak lagi turun membasahiku secara mendadak. Langit menjadi gelap, kurasa?

Saat aku berhenti, dengan pandanganku yang sudah buram, aku menengadahkan tangan di atas keningku untuk melihat ke atas.

Ketika aku memandang ke langit, sesuatu benda yang hitam, ada di atas kepalaku, memiliki gagang besi, dan tangan seseorang memegangnya.

Sewaktu aku hendak menegaskan pandanganku untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mataku terbelalak. Seakan jantungku berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, aku melihat sosok L!

"S-SSiaalll!" aku berteriak sekuatnya, namun hasilnya, hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan kecil.

Satu hal lagi yang lebih membuatku kaget setengah mati, dan berhenti memberontak untuk menjauh darinya. Matanya, apakah pandanganku sudah seburuk itu? Atau aku benar-benar melihat L,

Matanya, berwarna merah. Lingkar matanya tajam sekali, namun, ia tidak memiliki mata panda yang begitu tebal. Senyumnya, sungguh menghangatkan hatiku, menyembuhkan luka perih di hatiku yang sebelumnya disebabkan olehnya. Ini seperti, bukan L…..

"E-L… kun, kahh?" tanyaku padanya, namun, ia hanya menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, lebih terlihat seperti, cengiran.

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya… bahwa aku bukan L. Kagetkah? Hal buruk apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu hingga kau seperti ini?

Kau tahu, L memang sialan. Ia hanya seorang pembual murahan yang bermimpi menjadi Detective.

Ia tidak pernah mencintaimu Light. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, L sudah menghancurkan semuanya.

Dengan menjebak dan memenjarakanku. Apakah kau masih berfikir bahwa aku adalah L? orang yang telah menyakitimu…?" katanya padaku...

Aku bingung untuk sesaat, namun, saat tangan kosongnya menyentuh pinggangku, dan memelukku seraya memegang payung hitam di atas kepala kami. Baru ku menyadarinya! Ternyata, memang benar! Ini bukan L!

Dan L juga bukan orang yang menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan tragis waktu itu.

Aku baru tersadar, orang inilah yang dulu menyelamatkanku. Waktu itu, ia memelukku erat seperti ini untuk menghindarkanku dari reruntuhan bangunan yang roboh di gedung markas penyelidikan dulu, saat ada bom meledak di dalamnya.

"K-kau kah…" aku memendamkan wajahku di rangkulannya, dan meremas bajunya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Maafkan aku… aku terlambat… sudah selama ini... aku baru bisa melarikan diri dari L, untuk menemukanmu. Karena ia selalu membawamu kabur." Kata orang itu ketika aku menangis tanpa suara di pelukannya.

"Sudah kuduga, dari awal, mengapa aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pandangan pertama, namun tidak setelahnya? Akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya... kaulah orangnya, itu sebabnya aku tidak dapat mencintai L seperti aku mencintaimu."

Kenyataan ini, akhirnya aku dapat mengetahui penyebabnya. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang menjelaskan padaku, kenapa, dan apa maksudnya semua ini terjadi begitu cepat padaku.

"Aku… aku sangat merindukanmu. Ternyata aku hanya dipermainkan oleh L. Hanya untuk mendapatkan buku Death Note milikku ya?

Untung aku tidak bunuh diri terlebih dulu sebelum bertemu dengan kau yang asli. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa L tidak sama seperti saat waktu pertama itu? Ternyata aku dibohongi." Lanjutku lagi seraya hanya memeluknya semakin erat.

"Aku sangat menyesal karena sudah membuatmu menderita... yang terpenting sekarang, kau sedah bersamaku.

Dan … L tidak akan pernah lagi bisa merebutmu dariku. Maafkan aku, kau sampai terluka begini...

L itu… memang sialan. Ia bukan manusia, ia hanya shinigami. Kau harus tahu itu. Dan aku membenci L sedari dulu." ia memelukku semakin erat dan merangkulku.

"Aku sangat bersyukur… Karena kau… BUKAN **L**." kataku padanya.

**CH 5, End,….**

**Bingung,… ceritanya mau dipanjangin ato gak,…. Hehe,..**

**Nanti dipikirin lagi dehh,… yang penting,… Review please,…**

**Kuro lebih menghargai orang yang me-review ketimbang Silent Reader,…**

**Hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary : Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan kepada para pembaca chapter sebelumnya. Ini masih membahas soal kehidupan cinta suci dua insan yang biasa di sebut yaoi di jepang. Namun hal ini terjadi kepada 2 orang jenius yang paling hebat di jepang. Yang satu ber-identitaskan, "Light Yagami" seorang mahasiswa peringkat satu di jepang dan orang paling jenius pertama sebelum, "L / Lawliet / Linal Ryuuzaki / Deveneuve / dll", (saya gak hafal semua nama samarannya). Yap, dan dua orang yang Kuro sebutkan itu, adalah sepasang kekasih yaoi ter-akur dan ter-langgeng di jepang (halaaahh,… ngaco dehh). Yh, dari pada saya lanjutkan basa-basi yang tidak berguna sama sekali ini. Lebih baik kalian baca rangkaian cerita yang susah setengah hidup saya buat… XD.**

**Genres : Romance, Humor, Tragedy.**

**Warnings : ehm, Smut kyk nya gak terlalu byk atau mungkin saja gak ada (yakinn?), Lemon? - yah, di usahakan..**

**Desclaimers : DN ini milik Tsugumi Ohba, kalau cerita fic ngaco ini, sudah pasti bukan buatan mereka. Tapi buatan otak asli Kuro yang selalu berfikir hal" nista.. (ciri-ciri Fudanshi sejati :D) mohon di maafkan.**

**Akhirnya, fic pertama saya..muncul juga. Mohon maaf ya, jika author yang amatiran alias newbie ini memberikan cerita yang jelek. T,T tolong di maklumi atas penyusunan kata EYD yang tidak benar. Nah, tanpa berlama-lama, ini dia..Silahkan di nikmati. *plakk! –emangny makanan?-**

**####**

**I LOVE "LOVE"**

**CH : 6**

"Aku sangat menyesal karena sudah membuatmu menderita... yang terpenting sekarang, kau sudah bersamaku.

Dan … L tidak akan pernah lagi bisa merebutmu dariku. Maafkan aku, kau sampai terluka begini...

L itu… memang sialan. Ia bukan manusia, ia hanya shinigami. Kau harus tahu itu. Dan aku membenci L sedari dulu." ia memelukku semakin erat dan merangkulku.

"Aku sangat bersyukur… Karena kau… BUKAN **L**." kataku padanya.

Setelah itu, ia menggendongku, karena kakiku roboh ke jalan, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tenaga terakhirku terkuras oleh air mata yang barusan. Ia menggendongku dan memasukkanku ke mobilnya, kemudian membawaku pergi dari tempat itu.

Aku yang basah kuyup juga lemah hanya bisa tergeletak tidak berdaya tanpa tenaga di kursi belakang mobilnya. Ia memberiku selimut selama perjalanan menuju ke tempat tinggalnya. Sampai aku tertidur di mobilnya.

**-BEYOND's POV,**

Aku mengendarai mobil di tengah hujan bersama Light yang tertidur di kursi belakang.

Aku mendengar Klakson mobil yang sangat keras, segera ketika kulihat ke kaca tengah mobil, aku melihat sebuah limosine putih panjang mengebut sedang mengejar mobil Sport Hitamku dari belakang.

Kupertegas kacaku, aku baru sadar, bahwa itu L, ia sedang mengendarainya. Aku dapat melihatnya di sana dari kaca. Ia mengenakan pakaian seperti biasa, kaus putih polos yang sudah usang (menurut gue aja – beyond mode on-), dan jeans Belel merek Calvin Klein (ehm , itu biasa merek Kancut XD bercanda deng..).

"Che! Kampungan! Kau tidak akan bisa menyaingiku, bodoh!" aku berteriak ke radio yang langsung tersambung secara Nirkabel ke mobilnya.

"Hoohooo… kalian sudah bertemu ya? Jadi, apakah Light-mu sudah mengetahui semuanya? Beyond BOOMB's!" teriak L dari radio ku.

"Menurutmu? Coba saja kau Tanya langsung. Ia sudah kurebut kembali, kau tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Sudah kuperingatkan dari awal kan'? jangan merebutnya dariku! Little Tiny Fool Lawli..! You are just like a Little Silly Tiny Fooly Thingy" teriakku padanya.

"Apa yang kasan bilang tentang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." ia mulai membahas sesuatu yang tidak berguna denganku.

"Oh, Geez! Apa kau perduli dengan yang oka-san katakan? Buktikan! Kalau kau memang perduli, seharusnya kau ingat kata-katanya sebelum ia meninggal dunia! Bahwa kau, tidak boleh, berbuat jahat pada orang!" aku membentaknya meski tidak terlalu kencang, aku takut membangunkan Light yang ter tidur di belakang.

"Ckiiiitttt!" tiba-tiba mobil Limousine nya mengerem mendadak. Namun aku hanya melihatnya dari kaca mobil, dan masih terus tetap mengebut menjauhinya.

"Kau menang, aku berakhir disini… kau boleh membawanya pergi, lagipula. Aku tidak bernafsu menyukainya, aku hanya menyukai Near. Sampaikan maafku padanya, aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi. Gagal menangkap KIRA saja, itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa aku belum hebat sepertimu. Aku permisi dulu… " Katanya pelan lewat radio ku.

"Cihh! Bodo amat. Memang seharusnya sudah seperti itu kan'? Memangnya aku butuh persetujuan dari mu dulu apa? Peduli amat." Laknatku untuknya yang telah melukai Light hingga seperti ini. tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pemutusan jaringan.

L pasti sudah pergi, untuk sementara waktu ini…

Lagipula, Light pasti sangat kecewa dan shock, juga, ia pasti akan merasa agak belum bisa melupakan L. Aku terdiam sesaat, dan hanya menatap jalan raya yang kususuri dengan mobilku.

Tak apalah, setidaknya, saat ini Light baik-baik saja bersamaku.

"Aku sudah melupakan L. Karena hatiku sebenarnya hanya ada satu jalan. Yaitu ke hatimu, dan mencintaimu. Bukan dia, L hanyalah sebuah kesalahan, yang membuatku akan tetap mencintaimu apa pun kondisinya…" aku kaget saat mendengar suara dari belakang.

"Ckiiiiiit!" aku mengerem mobilnya mendadak saat itu juga.

"Light...? kupikir kau beristirahat..." Tanyaku aneh padanya seraya menoleh ke belakang.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa beristirahat sementara kau susah payah melindungiku darinya. Hal yang kau pikirkan, pasti tentang L bukan?" Tanya nya padaku. Tadinya aku yang menoleh ke belakang hanya berusaha mengalihkan sedikit perhatian dan pembicaraan, supaya Light tidak terlalu memikirkan ini.

"A…aku… sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang, ia tak akan bisa menyakitimu lagi kan?" aku mencoba mengeles sedikit. Namun aku tidak menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi. Kubiarkan untuk berhenti sepertiini selama beberapa saat.

"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku aku bisa tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang kau fikirkan hanya dengan membaca gerak matamu."

Light mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, dan duduk lemas menyender ke kursi mobil belakang .

"Awesome…" Gumamku pelan, aku perlahan mendekatinya, dan pindah duduk ke belakang. Tepatnya duduk di sampingnya. Aku mengangkat satu tangannya dan menggenggamnya, mengecupnya dengan lembut, menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan keraguan bodoh yang menyelimuti fikiranku…" Aku berbicara seraya mengangkat wajahnya dengan satu tanganku agar ia menatapku lurus.

"Itu bukanlah hal yang bodoh… Itu hal yang wajar…" Light tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Seakan terasa semua keraguanku telah hilang disapu ombak air laut.

Aku balik tersenyum padanya, dan mendekatkan bibirku perlahan dengan bibir pucat milik Light, hingga akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan.

Aku mengulum perlahan bibir lembut light. Melumatnya hingga yang tadinya bibir Light terasa dingin, menjadi merah dan hangat.

Aku semakin tidak tahan melihat bibirnya yang terlihat sungguh menggiurkan... aku mencium... dan terus mengulumnya dengan nikmat.

Memasuki rongga mulut Light dengan lidahku. Menelusuri setiap celah yang ada di dalamnya… menjelajahinya, dan mengemut lidahnya.

Desahan-desahan manis nan lembut mengalun dari bibirnya saat aku mengulum bibirnya tanpa henti. Ia mendesah semakin kuat saat tersengal-senggal mencari cari udara…

Aku berhenti sejenak, dan menatap wajah Light yang sudah merona tak berdaya. Aku sungguh ingin menyentuhnya… Menghapus semua jejak jejak L dari dirinya hingga ke celah bagian intim miliknya,

"Light-kun… Bolehkah… aku…" aku membelai wajah Light perlahan,

Wajah Light yang memerah kini kian memerah dan blushing membuat wajahnya terlihat sungguh menggiurkan bagiku… mirip seprti Strawberry yang masih Fresh, dan baru saja kupetik dari pohonnya. Aku ingin segera menerkamnya.

"Mmn…" Light hanya mengangguk lemah... namun, aku membaca situasi... aku melihat Light yang seperti ini, kalau aku melakukan 'itu' pada Light sekarang ini. Aku akan membunuhnya yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

Akan lebih baik kalau saja aku mengobatinya terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya, aku menahan nafsu Seksualku, dan menidurkan Light yang sudah terkulai lemah di kursi belakang, dan menyelimutinya. Light sempat kaget sewaktu melihatku batal melakukan 'itu' bersamanya.

Namun..

"Maaf Light… tapi, kau harus ku obati dulu... kalau tidak cepat… kau bisa mati kehabisan darah."

"I-iya… aku tahu" untung saja ia mau menurut padaku untuk diobati.

"Mari kita pulang,…" aku tersenyum padanya, kemudian mengecup keningnya.

Setelah itu, aku pindah ke kursi depan, dan menancap gas dengan cepat menelusuri jalan raya.

**Beberapa menit kemudian,**

Kami tiba dengan mobilku di depan Mansion Pribadi mirip kastil suram yang menyeramkan di daerah yang cukup sepi penghuni, (tentu saja, kan itu daerah pribadiku, mana mungkin ada orang lain selain pelayan-pelayan dan pengurus kebun dan rumah yang menjadi bawahanku).

"Sepi ya…" Kata Light seraya memerhatikan hutan-hutan itu melalui kaca mobil.

"Iya, tetapi… disini sejuk sekali, kau boleh membuka kaca mobilnya, dan aku akan mematikan AC nya untuk merasakan udara dingin yang turun dari pegunungan." Kataku pada Light.

"Kau yakin…?" tanya Light ragu padaku.

"Ya, disini tidak ada hewan buas, karena daerah ini adalah daerah Mansion Castil pribadi milikku, dan sudah di karantina dengan pagar besar diluar sana agar tidak ada hewan buas yang masuk..." jawabku seraya tersenyum padanya lewat kaca tengah.

"B-baiklah…" kata Light dengan memblushing sesaat setelah aku tersenyum padanya.

"Ctek...!" aku mematikan AC nya. Setelah Light membuka lebar kaca mobil belakang.

Aku melihatnya, terdiam, menyaksikan semilir angin sejuk musim semi yang menerpa helai-helai rambutnya. Aku menatapnya melalui kaca tengah, aku melihatnya memejamkan matanya perlahan, membiarkan rambutnya berantakan diterpa angin.

"hm … mmmm… Nananana..." ia menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang indah dan sungguh membuat setiap yang mendengarnya terhanyut,

"Lebih keras… Light… suaramu indah sekali,…." Ia tidak melirik ataupun menoleh padaku, hanya membuka matanya sedikit, dan agak membesarkan volume suaranya.

"**Tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata… Hanya terpaku dengan rasa...**

**Perasaan ini… Kelak, Akan kusampaikan padamu…**

**Memikirkan impian… Menghubungkan impian…**

**Hangat nya mentari, Yang ada di dalam diriku…**

**Kelak akan lahir… Di atas langit nan luas ini…" **

aku mendengar Light bersenandung…

Suaranya sungguh indah… Ajaib… Seperti Panggilan Dari Dewa,….

Aku sempat terhanyut, sebelum aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Untuk menelusuri jalanan.

Sudah sekitar 20 menit, tapi belum juga sampai di Mansion utamaku dari depan gerbang besar tadi.

"Awesome…" Kataku padanya,

"Thank you..." wajahnya bersemu merah, tersenyum menatapku lewat kaca tengah mobil.

"Sweet…" sahutku, seraya menghentikan mobil perlahan karena sudah sampai di depan Mansion Castil pribadi ku yang luas, besar, tinggi, mewah, dan agak… Suram.

"Waw…" gumam Light seraya mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kaca jendela dan melihat keluar.

"Hati-hati Light… nanti kepalamu-…" belum selesai aku berbicara,

"Dhuak!"

"AWWWW!" kepala Light terantuk, ia meringis sedikit, dan memasukkan kepalanya lagi ke dalam.

"Light... kau tidak apa-apa...?" tanyaku agak cemas seraya menghentikan mobil yang sudah masuk ke Garage, dan segera menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Adduuuuuhh… kepalaku benjol…" kata Light seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya pelan dan seperti di komik-komik, ada sedikit air mata menggantung di kedua sudut matanya dan senyum terbaliknya.

"Sebentar..." aku membuka pintu mobil, keluar dari sana, dan membukakan pintu belakang untuk memberi Light ruang agar bisa keluar dari mobil.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam… aku akan mengobatimu…" aku tersenyum dari luar seraya menengadahkan satu tangannya untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

"Mm..." ia hanya mengangguk pasti, dan meraih tanganku, kemudian aku menariknya keluar. Melingkarkan selimut di pundaknya, dan melingkari tanganku di pundaknya seraya menuntunnya berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam.

"Kita ganti dulu bajumu, dan kemudian obati lukamu ya…" kataku padanya seraya menoleh sesaat dan tersenyum. Seperti tadi, ia hanya mengangguk pasti.

Aku menuntunnya berjalan, perlahan-lahan, melewati ruang tengah kemudian menaiki tangga, menelusuri lorong-lorong sepi, hingga (pada akhirnya…) sampai di sebuah kamar mandi besar, lengkap dengan tempat spa & sauna nya.

Tapi, ya tentu saja, kami tidak menuju ke tempat Freak itu. Kami menuju sebuah kursi santai seperti yang ada di pantai. Dan aku mendudukkan Light perlahan di sana. Menanggalkan selimutnya, dan membantunya melepaskan bajunya perlahan satu-persatu.

Hingga sekarang tinggal tersisa sehelai celana pendeknya yang sepanjang dari bawah pusar sampai paha.

"Astaga,…. Light,,… tubuhmu banyak sekali luka,… siapa yang telah melakuakn semua ini padamu? Apakah L,…?" tanya nya khawatir melihar luka luka yang ada di tubuh Light.

"Bukan… Ini… aku sendiri yang melakukannya…" jawab Light seraya tersenyum pilu.

"Ke-kenapa… kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri...?" Beyond menguncang-guncangkan bahu Light pelan dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Aku putus asa… karena L selalu membuatku merasa bingung dan bersalah.

Aku tidak bisa membedakan, mana yang namanya cinta dan egois. Karena L selalu saja memperlakukanku seperti orang lain.

Tidak seperti mu. Aku selalu bingung… apa yang harus kulakukan? L selalu membuatku merasa menyesal karena telah terlahir dan menggunakan Death Note itu!" jelas Light seraya agak berteriak dan air matanya yang mengalir perlahan ke pipinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sungguh putus asa.

**TBC…**

**Hehe, chapter 6 selesai. Mulai sekarang pairingnya ganti, jadi LightxBB. XD**

**Kuro minta review nya Pleaseeee…**

**m(_ _)m**


End file.
